Ask warrior cats
by ligersrcool
Summary: Ask warrior cats questions! I need at least three questions per chapter. Interview. OC Clouddust asks questions, but you guys submit them and other cats THROUGH PM
1. intro

**So, here I am going to fix the intro.**

A dark haired middle school girl ran on stage, and picked up the mic. "Hey guys, I am ligersrcool! I am in the process of making a show called Ask Warrior Cats, and well, you guys get to submit contestants and questions! Well, as long as you PM me. If you review the questions and contestants, then this might get reported and we sure as heck don't want that!" She said.

A cat raised her paw. "Can I be the hostess?"

Liger squinted even though she just got new glasses less than a month ago. "Sure Clouddust! You're my OC, so you kinda have to!"

"Yes!" Clouddust cheered.

"So, you guys understand I hope? Also, nothing inappropriate, like, if it's cursing, I'll just put an asterisk or a beep, but try not to. Thanks guys!" Liger said cheerfully.


	2. Hollyleaf

**Thank You guys! Embersky: I can't do OCs. BUT I need a patrol of security guards. Is it okay with you that Pineblossom is one? Because last night I was thinking about having Firepaw (OC) be the security, but she isn't a warrior yet, so I am making her stylist, even though I don't care for fashion that much. Ilikepieheart22, I take it you haven't read the story about Hollyleaf in the tunnels? I haven't read it in a while, because we moved, so it's still packed up. **

Clouddust raced onto stage, dressed in a stunning navy dress with sequins, and heels, waving.

"Welcome to the first episode of 'Ask warrior cats!" I'm your host, Clouddust! And our guest today is Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf shyly came on the stage, equally gorgeous in a floor length golden gown.

"Welcome Hollyleaf! It's so great to have you on here tonight!" Clouddust said.

"Pleasure is all mine! But why do you have an apprentice being the stylist?" She asked, taking a seat.

"She's my awesome sister! Who is alive! She is almost a warrior, so it's cool. Besides, she did and awesome job." Clouddust replied, "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, Hollyleaf."

"Ask away." Hollyleaf said, though she looked uncomfortable.

"WE LOVE YOU HOLLYLEAF!" A grey tabby she cat raced on stage, hugging a Hollyleaf doll, "Sign this!"

"Uh…sure." Hollyleaf said, signing the doll.

A ginger she cat came on stage, dragging the grey tabby off, "Get off the stage! You're not supposed to be on!" She growled, dragging her.

"Thank you whatever your name is! I should make you part of the security guard patrol!" Clouddust called.

"Pineblossom. I'll think about it." She said.

Turning back to Hollyleaf, Clouddust asked, "So, Hollyleaf, first off what clan would you be in if you had to change clans."

"Oh, that's a toughie. Um, I think RiverClan, my friend Willowshine is there." She answered, "But I would prefer to stay in ThunderClan."

"Alright, we are satisfied. For now. Next, why did you keep helping the clans after you were in the tunnels?" She asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about them. Fallen Leaves said I should visit them, so I did, and started to help when they needed the help." Hollyleaf replied.

"Okay. Now, did you ever love Mousewhisker? Sol? Foxleap? What about Fallen Leaves?" Clouddust asked mischievously.

"Um, i-i-I did have a bit of a crush on Mousewhisker, Foxleap was kind of cute though. But then I met Fallen Leaves…" She trailed off breathlessly.

"Sooo…who do you love the most?" Clouddust asked.

Looking uncomfortable, she replied, "Fallen Leaves."

"Did you enjoy killing Ashfur, or were you sickened while doing it?" Clouddust asked.

"Killing is wrong, but Ashfur threatened to make trouble, so he had to die!" Hollyleaf answered, "But, I wouldn't have killed him unless I had to."

"If you could change one thing in your life, what would you change?"

"Being the daughter of a medicine cat." Hollyleaf glared into the audience.

"Who greeted you in StarClan?" Clouddust looked curious.

"Bluestar, actually." Hollyleaf shrugged, "She greeted those of us who went to StarClan, in ThunderClan that day."

"What were your thoughts on Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather when you died?"

"I was glad I got to know my mother better, I forgave her a little, but I was still a little mad. I was never mad at Brambleclaw, he's a good cat, and Squirrelflight was just being loyal. As for Crowfeather…" She hissed, and flexed her claws on the seat.

"Do you think you would be a good leader for ThunderClan?" Clouddust wisely changed the subject for the moment.

"Of course! I mean, I was loyal to the code." Hollyleaf answered gladly.

Clouddust glanced at a notecard, then took a deep breath and asked, "1) Are you obsessed with the Warrior Code, or not?

2) *takes deep breath* if you were kidnapped by bob the chicken and forced to sing poker face by lady gaga while drawing a neon pink mustache on Crowfeather's face with a marker that was used by Mr. BillyBobJimJeffJoe jr. to draw in a poster for a project for a teacher in some school that no one really cares about in eastern Kentucky where a girl lives her life singing Justin Bieber songs for crowds as rotten tomatoes and potatoes are flung at her that were originally purchased from a farm where every animal chooses to either be executed or sing a one direction song in front of bob the chicken and fart pickles and unicorns bringing joy to the children-, *gasps for air*, do you prefer waffles or donuts?

3) THIS IS SPARTA!

4) Do you like Mosskit?

5) Which sister is better; Dovewing or Ivypool?

6) Am I annoying?

7) What is your favorite color?

8) #TEAMDUMBLE OR #TEAMDIGER?

9) Do you like waffles?

10) Do you like pancakes?

11) Do you like French toast?

12) Am I still annoying?

13) Am I annoying you now?

14) How about now?

15) Last question: you know what? This isn't the last question

16) DO U LIKE CAPS LOCK?

17) Have you ever launched an ice cube into someone's pants?

18) Apple or Microsoft?

19) What's your favorite code in the Warrior Code?

20) BAI! WAS I ANNOYING?! I HOPE SO!

"Uh, no, I am NOT obsessed with the Warrior Code, I just follow it's every rule, I am not sure what I would prefer, I love Mosskit, I think her death was so sad, and she is so cute! It depends what way you are talking about with Dovewing and Ivypool, Ivypool got jealous, which is not supposed to happen, but Dovewing fell in love with a cat from another clan, yes, that is annoying, my favorite color is red, I don't really know what those teams are, or at least, ligersrcool doesn't cause she is an idiot-"

"HEY!"

-" I love waffles, pancakes, French toast, yes, yes, yes, again, yes, no, I don't know, I don't have a favorite code, YES, you were very annoying." She gasped nearly fainting.

"And finally, who do you hate most?"

"CROWFEATHER! HE SHALL DIE!" she shrieked, and hurtled into the audience, attacking Crowfeather.

"Cut the camera!" Clouddust screamed.

"Potato head is on break! I'll do it!" Some cat called.

"We REALLY need security, and who the Dark Forest goes on break in the middle of a film?" Clouddust looked dizzy.

Pineblossom dragged the two apart and sent Crowfeather to the ER and hoped he wouldn't sue his daughter.

**There! It's done! I copied and pasted something from Rebellegirl PMing me, so yeah, and no, I don't cuss, and my favorite color is purple. Why did I put that? I am doing Mapleshade next, xxLightsunxx (guest) gave me a question, as did Willowsmoke of ShadowClan. **


	3. Mapleshade

**Nothing really. Just enjoy Mapleshade, and the new camera cat. Credits to Empress Tansy for giving me Tansy to use, and no more submitting stuff. Plus, I'll stop describing the stuff they are wearing. Why did I even put the dresses and other stuff?**

Clouddust ran on stage, wearing a pink tiara.

"Hi folks! Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! You know me the host, Clouddust."

Clouddust settled on the couch.

Clouddust said, "Please welcome…Mapleshade!"

Mapleshade sullenly came on stage, glaring at everything, even the cleaning sponge Clouddust had.

"What happened to Potato head as the camera guy?" Mapleshade hissed.

"I fired him and hired Tansy instead! She is way more reliable." Clouddust said.

Tansy waved at everyone, and called, "Pineblossom is the security guard, and she'll punish you off camera if you attack anyone, _Mapleshade._"

Pineblossom nodded, looking cool wearing sunglasses.

"Pineblossom, why are you wearing sunglasses? Take them off right now!" Tansy ordered.

Pineblossom stuck out her tongue and took them off and threw them at someone.

"Right, now let's get back to the show. So Mapleshade, Do you/ did you ever love Crookedstar, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, or Snowtuft?" Clouddust asked.

"Brokenstar…,"She sighed dreamily, than noticed Clouddust laughing at her and slapped her.

"OW!" She screamed, "Come on, if we're going to fight, than do it after I ask the questions!"

"Fine." She grumbled. "Ask away *beep*."

"Mapleshade, no cursing on this show! We don't want kits or apprentices to repeat this stuff." Tansy called.

"Mapleshade, what is your favorite pelt color?" Clouddust asked, ignoring Tansy.

"Tortoiseshell, same as my kits. They shouldn't have died. THE CLANS MUST PAY!" Mapleshade shrieked.

"Calm down Mapleshade. How long have you spent in the Dark Forest?" Clouddust asked.

"How would I know?" She snapped, ready to slice someone and spread their guts to the High Stones.

"Do you like iPhones or iPads better?" She asked.

"iPhones." Mapleshade replied instantly, "Though it's close."

"Okay. Did you continue to love Appledusk even after he sent you away? Did you love your kits?"

"APPLEDUSK SHALL DIE! I LOVE MY KITS, THEY DID NOT DESERVE THAT!" She howled.

Clouddust asked, "Now, QUESTION TIME!

1) Was I really that annoying?

2) THIS IS SPARTA AGAIN!

3) Do you support TigerXDove or BumbleXDove?

4) what would you do if Lionblaze farted?

5) bring Foxleap, Breezepelt, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep on stage. Kiss one of them. RIGHT NOW!

6) BTW you are one of my favorite cats, I just like to be annoying.

7) CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?!

8) What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?

9) PEPSI OR COKE?!

10) last question: Who's the better parent; Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Leafpool, or Crowfeather? Who's the worst?

"THAT'S IT! DOVEWING AND BUMBLESRTIPE ARE BETTER! CROWFEATHER SUCKS AS A PARENT! CHOCLATE, PEPSI, MATE WITH APPLEDUSK, I WOULD PUCH LIONBLAZE, BRAMBLESTAR IS AWESOME DAD!" She shrieked, hurling herself at Clouddust, attacking her.

Pineblossom grabbed Mapleshade, and flipped her over, knocking her out.

"And, that's it for today! Tune in next time to see if Clouddust is okay!" Tansy said, shutting off the camera before there was bloodshed.

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! Well, this episode. Ivypool is next. And I don't like Soda. It tastes to fizzy and hurts my tongue.**


	4. Ivypool

**Sorry about the long update. I am going to do this chapter, than I'm (not) going to discontinue, I'll just be doing another story I am working on for a while. Don't worry, I'll make sure I do more of this; it'll just take a while. Enjoy!**

Clouddust ran on stage screaming, "Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! I am having a sugar rush, and my sister has her warrior name, Firestorm!"

Firestorm dipped her head shyly and said dramatically, "I…*breaks off drama* have no idea what to say, so please welcome Ivypool!"

Ivypool ran on stage screaming, "HAWKFROST AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Clouddust rolled her eyes and said, "I haven't asked you that yet, so answer again when I ask, "Did you ever love Hawkfrost?"

"I JUST SCREAMED NO! SCREAMING IS FUN, DOVEWING AND I DO IT ALL THE TIME! DO IT!"

"OKAY, I LOVE TO SCREAM, BUT TANSY WON'T LET ME OR SHE'LL GET A HEADACHE!"

"Okay, let's stop. Ask away Clouddust of NINJA CLAN!"

"Cool clan idea, someone should totally use that in a trollfic or something. Anyway:

Who do you love?

Why do ThunderClan always take in kitty pets? Everyone in the other clans scorns us for being merciful-y.

Does Dovewing still have a different clan crush?

Is Tigerheart jealous of Bumblestripe?

"ThunderClan is merciful, Dovewing is in love with Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart is jealous, BUMBLESTRIPE, WATCH YOUR BACK!" Ivypool shrieked, "WHO KNEW I WOULD BE SUCH A, UM, SCREAMER!"

"ANNOYING QUESTION TIME!

1) Is Dovewing a good sister? Why or why not?

2) Did you ever like anyone (not as a friend)? Who?

3) What would you do if you were locked in a room with your worst enemy?

4) Coke or Pepsi?

5) Do you like Dovewing with Tigerheart or Dovewing with Bumblestripe?

6) Did you ever have a thing for Tigerheart?

7) Do you like waffles?

8) Do you like pancakes?

9) Do you like French toast?

10) DOO DOO DOO can't wait to get a mouthful WAFFLES!

11) Did you ever like Hawkfrost?"

*takes deep breath* "Dovewing is awesome, I can't think of anyone I have a crush on, I would kill my enemy because he tried to kill me, coke I guess, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, he's in the clan at least, and very nice, but a little over protective sometimes, I don't like Tigerheart like that, WAFFLES AND PANCAKES FOREVER, FRENCH TOAST, I ALREADY SAID I HATE HAWKFROST!" Ivypool screamed, than passed out.

"Pineblossom now is the time for you to volunteer taking her to the medicine den! NO, DON'T GIVE HER TO GOOSEFEATHER!"

Pineblossom saluted, than all of a sudden, Ninja's from Ninja Clan jumped in.

"YAH, DIE NINJA'S!" Firestorm screamed, and using her flame thrower, she nearly burned the place down.

"FIRESTORM, TURN IT OFF AND FLOOD THE PLACE! OH, AND GO TO THE INSANE PEOPLE HOSPITAL THAT NO ONE FEELS LIKE SAYING!" Tansy screamed, and Firestorm flooded the place and went to hospital. NOT.

**How was that for random? Yeah, I'll try to make this move along, but no promises!**


	5. Tigerheart

**Here is chapter four with Tigerheart! Sorry it was a while, but hey, I want to finish at least two fics so I can get started on some more I want to write. Enjoy!**

Clouddust sprinted onstage, sugar covering her mouth.

"HEY WELCOME TO ASK WARRIOR CATS, I JUST HAD SOME SUGAR!" Clouddust kept screaming, "TODAY WE HAVE THE APPARENTLY HANSOME TIGERHEART ON HEAR TODAY!"

"Oh, you know I'm hot! It's just that Dovewing had to go and date that Bumblestripe." He said bitterly.

Clouddust shrugged, "You don't want to end up like most of my family, being murdered because of that. Anyway, time to get to the questions before Tansy starts to get bossy!"

Tansy rolled her eyes at Clouddust obnoxiousness and ignored her.

"Since my sister is dumb, I will ask the questions!" Firestorm said, coming onstage.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" She howled, "I'LL PROVE IT! HOW DO YOU FEEL AS HAVING DAWNPELT AS OUR SISTER WHEN SHE ACCUSED JAYFEATHER OF SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO?"

"Uh…I feel…a little um, torn between sticking up for my crush's kin and my sister." Tigerheart answered looking uncomfortable.

"Ha, how do you feel about Flamepelt dying?" She asked, drinking beer.

"Clouddust, you're underage!" Pineblossom grabbed the beer and drank some, then smashed it on some cat's head.

"Hey!" The cat who was called Sparklerainbowfart shrieked.

Pineblossom went wide eyed and whistled innocently.

"Um…I feel like he should not have died!" Tigerheart said, looking a bit uncomfortable at the mention of beer, then looked in the mirror and started to grin, "Hey, I look so handsome!"

Clouddust kicked his shin, "Focus chicken, I'm interviewing. Anyway, what do you think about Tigerstar?"

"Well, I say Tigerstar is a crazy guy who is nothing like me." Tigerheart said, still admiring himself in the mirror (yes I know Tigerheart won't strike you as vain but it's still funny).

"1) There is no first question.

2) Then isn't number two the first question?

3) I'm confused.

4) Well, anyways...

5) Which living cat do you like most?

6) What is your opinion of Ivypool?

7) Did Spatraface die?

8) Last Question!

9) NOT!

10) What is the answer?

11) True or False - The answer is false.

12) Am I annoying?

13) What is you favorite color?

14) Are you a face?

15) Do you like snakes?

16) Do you like to eat snakes?

17) Do you think Silverblaze is awesome?

18) Do you think Nightblaze is awesome?

19) Do you believe this is over?(that was originally for Mapleshade, I just forgot to put it in)"

"Number 2 is the first question, I like Dovewing the most, Ivypool is almost as great as Dovewing, Spatraface is DEAD! OKAY, HE IS {bleeping} DEAD! LIGERSRCOOL'S DAD THANKS FOR TEACHING ME THAT! FALSE YES ANNOYING BLUE YES I'M A FACE YES I LIKE TO EAT SNAKES AND I LIKE THEM YES, YES, AND YES!"

"LANGUAGE THERE ARE KITS WATCHING THIS!" Tansy screamed at Tigerheart before Pineblossom knocked him out.

**Yes, my dad actually said IT'S {bleeping} DEAD! It happened when I wouldn't shut up about a something I wanted he told me to shut up I was good after that XD. Next is Graystripe! And if you have questions PM please because I need them**


	6. Graystripe

"Welcome to episode five of Ask Warrior Cats! I am Clouddust and I love cookies! SO GIVE ME YOUR COOKIES! WELCOME GRAYSTRIPE!" Clouddust just could not do a normal introduction for once.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to be on here." Graystripe meowed, coming onstage.

"We'll skip right to the annoying funny questions because I am a jerk.

1) Millie or Silverstream? Why?

2) Favorite kit?

3) Mouse or Squirrel?

4) How much do you weigh

5) Is Princess cute? Do you like her?

6) Do you like Stargleam(Starkit)

7) Do you like kittypets? Are you a kittypet?

8) Am I pretty?

9) Name 5 cats you hate.

10) Mousefur likes you, and so does... Tawnypelt!

"Do I have to answer that, okay fine Silverstream, she was a better mom, or she would have been had she survived, *sniff* my favorite kit I don't know I guess Feathertail she was so much like her, squirrel, I weigh about 15 pounds, this is all um, fur, not fat, Princess is kinda cute I guess, but I like her as a sister, I guess I do according to xdarkrosesx I like some, I AM NOT ONE OF THEM, yes, you are pretty, and uh, Rainflower, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade. And for the last one- WHAT THE DARK FOREST?!" He nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"I KNEW YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Millie screamed, and she and her five kits tried to rush onstage to kill him. Pineblossom tazed them with a tazer pen and meowed, "Wait, one more set of annoying questions. Then you can brutalize him all you want."

"1) you need to accept the fact. Your daughter and the blind medicine cat ARE dating.

2) ACCEPT THE FACT!

3) Millie is a beotch. 'Nuff said.

4) can I pet you your royal fluffiness?

5) there is no question number five. Hahaha!

6) if sprataface died then did his brother spartaface die too or is he too die or to do be do or what?

7) what do you think of Jayfeather?

8) you'd better like him

9) I'm telling jayfeather.

10) haha

11) to be or not to pickle. That is the question

12) bob

13) UNLUCKY QUESTION!

14) who was the-, OH MY GOSH A PIG!

15) *burps*

16) I love bacon.

17) do you?

18) any thoughts on FireXGray?

19) disgusting right?

20) ew, what's that smell?

21) did you fart?

22) *legaspes* you did!

23) are you a unicorn?

24) you fart too much to be one, so scratch that

25) LAST QUESTION;

Do

You

Like

Waffles?

"BRIARLIGHT HOW DARE YOU and okay I accept alright she is a *bleep* yes you may and I guess he is dead Jayfeather is grumpy but he is cool um pickle? Who doesn't love pigs, bacon, or burp fests? That is another pairing I and the author despise I never even heard of it until now, (no offense to gays, I don't like homosexuality, but I hate homopshobia even more it doesn't make sense I know). Yeah I farted, unicorns rule, so I am one, because I can't fly, aw man I can't be one and I LOVE DEM WAFFLES!"

"Okay, now you may attack him!" Pineblossom meowed and made Tansy turn off the camera.

"Why is it that most of these episodes involve cussing?" Tansy rolled her eyes and cut the camera before stuff got to messy.

**My birthday is August 18 a few days from now, so review wishing me a happy birthday! XD just kidding but it will be a few days or so before I can update. Now, review my slaves-I mean, friends. NEXT CAT IS SANDSTORM**


	7. Sandstorm

**Starcloud: Okay, I'll try not to.**

"Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! It's me, Clouddust!" Firestorm in a Clouddust costume said.

Pineblossom kicked the Clouddust impostor off the stage and dragged the real one on.

"Darn, I wanted to sit this one out so I can text someone!" Clouddust complained, "Anyway, welcome Sandstorm!"

A pale ginger she cat with light green eyes came onstage.

"So Sandstorm, what would you do if Firestar DID like Spottedleaf more?" Clouddust smirked, mischievously.

"I'd kill him, then dig him up and tell him how much I love him." Sandstorm said, looking fairly annoyed.

"Did you suspect that Leafpool was having kits?" Clouddust swept on.

"No I did not." She replied.

"NOW FOR THE ANNOYING QUESTIONS!

2) Where is question one?

3)*shoves onions in your face* SMELL THEM!

4)How did they smell?

5)Do you like cheese?

6) PAPER VS PLASTIC!

7)Who won?

8)A FIRE TRUCK!

1) Here's question one!

9) Don't kill me my sister can't lose another family member!

10) WHAT DOES FIRESTAR HAVE AGAINST WAFFLES?!"

"I will not smell them, yes I like cheese, DUH OF COURSE THE FIRETRUCK WON, I WILL KILL YOU oh wait I can't and HE'S WEIRD!" Sandstorm nearly passed out.

"Finally, no violence in this episode." Tansy sighed.

"TO BAD!" Pineblossom shrieked and attacked a random cat.

**Next cat is Jayfeather.**


	8. Jayfeather

**Rebellegirl: I already did Ivypool, she was the third cat. **

"Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! I am your amazing host Clouddust!" Clouddust announced, "Please welcome Jayfeather!"

A slightly grumpy looking cat came on stage.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Clouddust said cheerfully.

Jayfeather ignored her.

"Say hi back!" Leafpool ran onstage scolding her son.

"Go away mom!" He said.

Pineblossom dragged her offstage muttering about moms.

"So...you know people ship with that stick right?" Clouddust asked.

Jayfeather face-I mean paw palmed. "Those mouse brains do realize that the stick is an inanimate object right?" He growled.

"Probably not.

1) are you and Briarlight dating?

1) you should

2) did you notice I did two 1's?

3) so tho should be 4

5) I'm confused...

6) I hate Willowshine.

7) do you hate her?

8) but I love Breezepelt.

9) he's cool.

10) goodbye! Oh, and I sat you up on a play-date with... Mosskit!

"No we are not, but maybe we _should_ get together Half Moon would want me to be happy no I did not yeah it should YOU'RE CONFUSING ME yeah I do, she annoys me, but he tried to kill my brother and yay Mosskit!" Jayfeather nearly collapsed and glared at Clouddust.

"ATTACK MODE SINCE THERE ARE NO MORE QUESTIONS AND JAYFEATHER ISN'T MAD!" Pineblossom shrieked.

"Oh, beat up Crowfeather!" Jayfeather said.

"I really wish you would make an effort to like your father!" Leafpool said.

"Can he at least try to like me then?" Jayfeather retorted.

**Next cat is Crookedstar!**


	9. Crookedstar

**Rebellegirl: No biggie, we all make mistakes! Especially me XD**

Clouddust did a cartwheel and screamed, "WELCOME TO A SUPER RANDOM SHOW KNOWN AS ASK WARRIOR CATS! I AM LIVING PROOF CATS CAN DO CARTWHEELS!"

Tansy paw palmed and said, "Clouddust, try to make sense."

"I don't know how." She snickered, "Anyway, welcome Crookedstar!"

Crookedstar looked slightly suspicious, "Were you laughing at my jaw?"

"No, I was laughing at Tansy. Anyway, is Willowbreeze more than your mate…is she your soul mate?"

"Yes I love her so much." He replied, beginning to daydream.

"Focus before I slap you." Pineblossom said.

"Now for my favorite part besides the introduction…

1) I hate Rainflower.

2) she's a beotch.

3) you are fat. Tee hee

5) (places stepping stones in front of him)

6) did you notice I skipped 4?

7) admit it, you just looked back.

8) haha, you fell for it

9) so this should be 8

9) I'm confused.

10) I did two #9s

11) haha, you looked back at it

12) some people pair you up with Oakheart.

13) disgusting, right?

14) have some Mapleshade! (Teleports her to Crookedstar using awesome authoress powers)

15) Rebelle, out!

"I think Rainflower sucks as a mom but I still love her, I am not fat just stocky, no I didn't you got me YOU'RE CONFUSING ME why do people pair up siblings it's weird? DIE MAPLESHADE!"

Crookedstar jumped on Mapleshade and Pineblossom joined. Tansy paw palmed, and shut the camera off.

**POTATO FEST! Wait, what? oh yeah, and next cat is Lionblaze!**


	10. Lionblaze

**Please guys! PM for questions, and to find out who the next cat is!**

Clouddust ran on to the stage. "Sup folks." She tripped.

Tansy face pawed.

"Anyway, welcome Lionblaze!" She cheered.

"Hi Cinderheart!" Lionblaze waved to the camera.

"Skip to the annoying questions!

1\. Will you marry my daughter?

2\. Do you like waffles

3\. Coke or Pepsi?

3\. Hi

4\. I did 3 twice!

6\. Your laughing

7\. YOu didn't notice I skipped 5

8\. Your checking back"

Lionblaze looked stunned seing as he hadn't even sat down.

"No, I love Cindy, I like waffles, neither, hi back and I did not notice, aw you caught me laughing no I did not notice again" He sat down.

"Two more sets!" she cheered,

1) Can I have a hug?

2) (huggles)

3) Have some Cinderheart! (teleports Cinderheart in front of Lionblaze)

4) I love Breezepelt

5) You do know that Icecloud has had a huge crush on you since forever, right?

6) And Heatherfail. *shivers*

7) How many pranks have you pulled on Hollyleaf?

8) Can I have another hug?

9) Then let me take this #selfie"

"Sure! Hugs for everyone! Yay Cinderheart let's go kiss! *kisses Cinderheart* I know you love Breezepelt I did not know about Icecloud, I got over Heatherfail, I hate her now, at least a million, sure more hugs! Yay for that monkey that took a sefie!" he cheered.

"Lionblaze! We can't have kits watching kissy faces!" Tansy yelled.

"Can I punch his lights out?" Pineblossom asked.

"Wait till the last annoying questions are done:

"Did you know that there's a Heathertail/Herself crackfic where Heathertail fathered her own kits and named one Lionblazeisnuglykit?" Clouddust asked.

He looked stunned, "WHY DIDN'T I HEAR?! I WANT THE LINK!" and attacked Clouddust. Pineblossom defended her, and shoved Lionblaze off stage. Tansy closed the camera beofer things got ugly.

**Here is the link for the monkey that took a selfie: (yes a monkey took a selfie) PLEASE PM ME TO FIND OUT WHO THE NEXT CAT IS!**

. /news/world-news/monkey-selfie-officials-rule-nobody-4088663 there is the link


	11. Bluestar

**Really guys? You couldn't have PMed me? I was forced to come up with these crummy questions myself. Well, I think they're crummy because I made them. Oh well. **

Clouddust walked onstage looking depressed.

"Clouddust, are you okay?" Tansy asked from behind the camera, "You look a little blue."

"It's because of our guest. Her name is Bluestar, so I'm blue. ANYWAY, WELCOME BLUESTAR!" She yowled cheering up.

Bluestar came on stage looking slightly amused. "Great pun. I think, anyway."

"Thank you! I have only annoying questions for you, Bluestar." Clouddust meowed mischievously.

"Fire away." Bluestar looked slightly wary.

"You do realize that when you declared war on StarClan, you declared war on Moonflower, Snowfur, Mosskit, Oakheart, and Stormtail, right?" Clouddust asked, popping a few leaves of catmint in her mouth.

"Hey, we need those for greencough!" A random medicine cat called.

Clouddust sheepishly grinned, and threw them to the medicine cat. The cat caught them and gruffly thanked her, muttering about cats not respecting medicine.

"Next question." Bluestar said quickly.

"No, you have to answer this one. Those are the rules." Clouddust refused.

Bluestar huffed, "I didn't realize it, and I don't want to talk about it, so can we move on?"

"Right…Do you wanna build a snowman?" Clouddust sang.

"Come on let's go and play…" Bluestar continued, and then snapped out of it, "When we're done."

"Seriously though, is Mosskit a boy or a girl?" Clouddust dared.

"OBVIOUSLY, _SHE _IS A GIRL! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION IN BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY?" She howled.

Clouddust flinched, causing Pineblossom to come on stage.

"Nobody scares the hostess on my watch!" She stated firmly, starting to come to Bluestar.

"Wait until we're done building snowmen." Clouddust ordered.

Pineblossom growled, and reluctantly climbed off the stage.

"You know there is a mouse stuck to your fur, right?" Clouddust seemed to have regained her confidence. Bluestar twisted around to look.

"MADE YA LOOK!" She yowled.

"Why, you little-"

"*singing* summer has come to past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends."

Bluestar paw-palmed.

"Favorite color?" Clouddust asked.

"Grey, like my kits!" Bluestar said dreamily.

"I would think it would be blue, since you know, you _are_ blue."

She rolled her eyes and ordered another question.

"Ice cream flavor?"

"Mouse with chocolate chips."

"ME TO! WE ARE LIKE SISTERS!" Clouddust gasped.

"I like rainbows. Do you?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, and _I _am asking the questions!" Clouddust glared.

"Ever played Engleball? It sucks if you have idiot ball hogs that only pass to their friends."

"No, remind me to research it later." Bluestar looked curious.

"Finally, do you like paint?" Clouddust smiled evilly.

"Yes, it's fun!" Bluestar missed the evil look.

"Thant's all for today folks! Join us next episode! Come on Bluestar, let's build a snowman!"

Pineblossom pouted about not being able to kick some tail, until Clouddust whispered something in her ear. She smiled deviously, and ran off.

"What is she up to now?" Tansy muttered, turning off the camera.

**So, what exactly is Pineblossom up to? It's pretty obvious! As I said last ****chapter**** episode, PM to find out who is next, then submit questions for him! Yes, this time, the next cat is a tom. I'm also writing a new suicidal one shot for Warriors, it'll be up within a few weeks. I am also doing a crossover between Wild Kratts and Frozen that is almost complete. It's not that bad, according to most of my readers, so check it out! There is also Rise of the Guardians in it, and I'm just starting the sequel to Frozen Kratts, called Once and For All, so check that out when it is up! Last but not least, Fernstep's Kits is complete at last, if you have read it. See ya next time buddies! **


	12. crowfeather

**So, guys, we are going to have another host in this. Yes, that's right, it isn't just Clouddust! My friend Jadedragon2141 asked me to include her OC in this, so I decided, "Sure, we got room for one more host!" Introducing, Jadeclaw! Anyway, my winter break sucked. That's probably all I'm going to say. How were your winter breaks? **

Clouddust walked stiffly onstage.

"Hi, welcome to Ask Warrior Cats. I am Clouddust, your main host, but today, we have hired a new host. So, today, you are welcoming two cats: the co-host, Jadeclaw, and our guest, Crowfeather." She said, and sat down in her chair stiffly, groaning.

Jadeclaw, a she cat with sleek blackish-grayish fur, a tail like a dragon, jade colored eyes, and sharp claws jogged onto the stage. She waved and smiled at the audience.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jadeclaw! I am Clouddust's co-host, and well, we'll be welcoming a rather grumpy guest today: Crowfeather!" She greeted the audience.

An extremely grumpy looking cat came onstage.

"Crowfeather, it's me Leafy! You know, your true love!" A tabby cat called.

Crowfeather shot a rare smile at the tabby and purred, "Hey Leafy. After this dumb interview, what do you say we go out on a date? Just you and me, over where we used to meet up?"

She sighed, "I would love that, my boo."

Jadeclaw and Clouddust exchanged revolted looks.

Tansy coughed, "Let's move on from the stupid nicknames." **(Me: Thank you Tansy! Get a room Leafpool and Crowfeather!)**

Crowfeather resumed looking grumpy and called Tansy a not-so nice word that Tansy had to censor.

"Can I ask the first question?" Jadeclaw pleaded.

"Nope, I'm the host! Just kidding, go ahead," Clouddust tossed the microphone to Jadeclaw.

"Do you love your son? We all know you hate Nightcloud, but what about Breezepelt?" Jadeclaw looked mischievous.

"Darn, I wanted to ask that!" Clouddust complained.

"Don't worry, you get another good question!" Jadeclaw shot back, "Now answer the question!"

"Um…I don't _hate_ him…" Crowfeather looked extremely uncomfortable.

"DAD! See, he never loved me!" Breezepelt looked angry.

"I did not say that!" Crowfeather retorted.

"You never said you loved him though bucko. Who do you love more? Leafpool or Feathertail?" Clouddust asked eager to annoy Crowfeather.

"Um…well…I love them equally I guess. Feathertail was so sweet, and pretty, and Leafpool was so polite, and she was pretty to and smelled like wild flowers." Crowfeather said dreamily.

Jadeclaw and Clouddust rolled their eyes at each other.

"Do you like cupcakes?"

"What about Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes, they are yummy, and no, Lord of the Rings sucks." Crowfeather replied. **(Me: OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I WILL KILL YOU!)**

"WHAT? PINEBLOSSOM, KILL HIM WHEN THIS IS DONE!" Clouddust screeched.

"Are you smarter that a fifth grader? No? Thought so." Jadeclaw diverted Clouddust's attention by insulting Crowfeather.

"What in StarClan did Leafpool and Feathertail see in you?" Clouddust muttered.

"Well, obviously, I am handsome, smart, kind-"Crowfeather began.

"No, you're not." The majority of the audience said.

Crowfeather opened his mouth in outrage.

"Award for worst dad should go to you!" a black she cat stormed onstage.

Pineblossom picked her up and carried her off the stage, meowing, "I agree, but don't come on stage, okay Nightcloud?"

Nightcloud huffed.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Jadeclaw asked.

"Uh…" Crowfeather looked confused.

"None, stupid, woodchucks are groundhogs, they can't chuck wood!" Clouddust rolled her eyes.

"But just say…"Jadeclaw began.

"Can I knock out Crowfeather now?" Pineblossom interrupted.

"Sure!" Jadeclaw and Clouddust replied in unison.

Pineblossom hit Crowfeather on the head with a baseball bat and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Well, that went well! Gosh, he totally deserved that for saying that about Lord of the Rings! Seriously, those are some great books! I think I'm going to do Nightcloud next. Also, check out my parody "RiverClan is in Trouble!" it's a "Do you wana build a snowman" parody.**


	13. nightcloud

**Oh my StarClan, I am so sorry about the delay! I had so much going on, plus I got in trouble for something, and I been kind of down lately. So…ENJOY!**

Clouddust walked on stage…er, well, as best as a cat could.

"Finally, it's about time we had another episode! Our views are going down because of this!" She complained.

"It's not my fault! Blame Liger, she's been lazy!" Jadeclaw argued.

A random cat scowled, and growled, "Hey, I've been busy lately, so if you could shut up and get on with the show before I cancel it, I'd really appreciate it!"

"Okay, okay," the she cats mumbled in unison.

"So...for our guest today, please welcome Nightcloud!" Clouddust announced.

A jet black she cat with gleaming amber eyes padded onstage. She was wearing a pink tutu, and a pink tiara. The crowd cheered, except one idiot who will get thrown out at the end of the show. **(*glares at Mr. Pie-face*)**

"Hi Nightcloud, welcome to the show," Jadeclaw greeted, "We're so glad you decided to come!"

"Well, I'm glad to be here. I was, after all, born to be onstage!" Nightcloud twirled, her tutu reflecting many shades of pink.

"Well, let's begin the questions. Do you still love Breezepelt, even after his betrayal?" Clouddust asked.

Nightcloud froze, and her eyes began to water. Jadeclaw handed her a tissue, glaring at Clouddust.

"Hey, you wanted to know!" Clouddust protested.

"Of course I still love him. He's my son, and a good mother never stops loving her kits, no matter what." Nightcloud said.

A gusty sigh rose from the audience.

"Well said Nightcloud. You are a really good mom. It's not your fault your ex-husband is a mangy piece of fox dung." Clouddust said, "Can we insult Crowfeather?"

Nightcloud grinned evilly and replied, "YES!"

"YAY!" the audience cheered.

"I get the next question! What's your favorite TV show?" Jadeclaw asked.

"The Nightcloud and Yellowfang show!" She replied enthusiastically.

"It's 'The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!'" A random old she cat cried out indignantly.

"Whatever, Yellowfang. Oh, I also like 'Win a Date with Nightcloud!'"

"I think we can all agree those are both excellent shows." Clouddust quickly said, "What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Hmm…I like pop!" Nightcloud said, and put it on 'Roar' by Katy Perry.

"Oh, I love that song!" Clouddust and Jadeclaw cried in unison.

As the entire audience danced to 'Roar', Pineblossom threw Mr. Pie-face out in the dumpster as he begged for mercy for not cheering.

"Everyone must cheer!" Pineblossom cried, shutting the lid.

**Leave a review if you liked this chapter! Next cat is Breezepelt, Crookedstar, or Dovewing. Also, I got pinched on St. Patrick's Day by my idiot friend, even though I wore green. I almost punched his face, but I missed.**


	14. Breezepelt

**Now for Breezepelt! I got the whole family! Whoop!**

Jadeclaw twirled onstage and said, "Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! Clouddust is visiting her sister Firestorm, mostly to help her with her kits. Her kits are _so _cute I can't believe it! Anyway, most of you may not like this guy, I mean, he was a traitor, but no tomatoes: please welcome Breezepelt!"

A black tom came onstage, scowling. "Can we please not mention that? It's Crowfeather's fault for being a dead-beat dad!"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you: he's a jerk and a bunch of not nice words." Jadeclaw agreed, "So, this came from a fan to ask:

Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
Do you like Ivypool?  
and finally  
Do you like Ivypool?"

Breezepelt looked dazed for a moment then replied, "Um, yeah I guess, I mean, she's really pretty, and nice, but I also like Heathertail too. Arg I hate love triangles!"

"I hear you. They suck. But seriously, don't go for Heathertail. She's using you to make Lionblaze jealous." Jadeclaw advised.

"Okay, also, do you wanna build a snowman?" Jadeclaw asked.

"NO!"

"Do you honestly love your mom?"

Breezepelt glared at her, "She can be annoying, but she's not Crowfeather, so yes!"

Jadeclaw backed a bit away before she asked this question, "If you could start over, would you still betray the clans?"

"I hate them, so yes!"

_Not the answer I hoped for, _Jadeclaw thought.

"How long would it take for you to eat the cheese?" She asked.

"What the -?!" He shrieked.

Pineblossom dragged him offstage.

**Next cat is Dovewing! Also, I'm moving tomorrow!**


	15. dovewing

***singing* it's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life-oh hey guys! It's me, and I am happy to say, I have moved, and we (my family) own a lovely house for the first time in my crazy life. I can't remember if I already said that. Oh well, it's not like anyone is gonna care. There is this book called "The Screaming Staircase" by Jonathon Stroud, and it's really good! It's the start of the Lockwood and Co. series, and you guys will like it if you like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Rick Riordan actually liked the Screaming Staircase), and since you're reading this, I'm gonna assume you like Warrior Cats, so I think you will all like it. It's really good!**

Clouddust came on stage, and cheered, "I'm back! Did you all miss me?"

The audience cheered for one of their favorite crazy hosts. Clouddust bowed to them all, blowing kisses.

"Was Jadeclaw good to you?"

They cheered, "Yeah!"

Jadeclaw waved and curtseyed, "Enough about us; please welcome Dovewing!"

Dovewing bounced onstage, smiling in a cheerleading outfit. **(I feel like if Dovewing were a teenager, she would be some kind of preppy cheerleader)**

"Hi Clouddust and Jadeclaw! Thank you so much for having me on here!" The grey tabby gushed.

"It's a pleasure to have you. We have some questions, obviously," Clouddust snorted.

Jadeclaw patted her shoulder. "The director had to write the majority of them herself."

"Well, fire away!" Dovewing said confidently.

"Do you know any warrior cat fans?" Clouddust asked.

"Hey, I was supposed to ask the first one!" Jadeclaw protested.

"I wasn't here last week, so I get to. You can do the next one."

"Um, I don't know any unfortunately." Dovewing interrupted.

"These next ones are from the director: Who is your favorite singer?" Jadeclaw asked.

"Justin Bieber!" Dovewing squealed.

Jadeclaw and Clouddust exchanged horrified looks. "EW, Justin Bieber?!"

"Scandalous! She should be arrested!" Pineblossom cried and ran onstage to get rid of Dovewing.

"Not yet, wait till the show is over. Next question: Onions or garlic?" Clouddust read off an index card.

"Let's see…garlic, it wards off vampires." Dovewing said.

"What is it these days with two-legs and vampires? Every other day there is some kind of movie or show about vampires and romance and kissy faces!" Jadeclaw said in disgust.

Dovewing giggled. "They're hot!"

Jadeclaw shuddered. "Cookies or donuts?"

Dovewing gasped. "Oh, I don't know, they're both sooo good! Why are you doing this?!"

Clouddust shrugged. "On a more serious note, did you ever tell Whitewing about Tigerheart?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'DID YOU EVER TELL ME ABOUT TIGERHEART?!" a furious Whitewing came onstage.

Jadeclaw laughed nervously. "Sorry Dovewing-I'm going to take that as a no. Good luck-and don't break anyone else's heart, please."

Pineblossom fireman carried a shrieking Whitewing offstage.

"I get the next question-this isn't serious-have you and Ivypool ever secretly had a pillow fight?" Jadeclaw demanded, "Well?! Tell us?!"

Dovewing laughed nervously, "No, um never-IVYPOOL STOP!"

Ivypool convinced Tansy to play a recording of her and Dovewing attacking each other with pillows. Dovewing hid her face in shame, and would've blushed, except you couldn't see from her fur. The audience roared with laughter.

"If-you *gasp* were a human, what *cough* stereotype would-*giggle* you be?" Clouddust choked out.

Dovewing gestured to her cheerleading outfit.

"Oh yeah-duh. Can you sing?" Jadeclaw asked.

Dovewing started singing, "Baby, baby, baby, oh!"

Pineblossom screamed and dragged her off to the back. Jadeclaw played 'Hello Kitty' by Avril Lavigne and everyone danced along.

**Did you like? If you did, review, and say your favorite song by Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, or Green Day! Or all the bands, and all of your favorite songs by them! PM me for submitting questions. The next cat is Tallstar! Burrito out! *disappears in a cloud of sugar***


	16. tallstar

**Come on, admit it: you wanted Tallstar! Well, I did anyway. So guess what? My birthday is coming up! It's the 18****th**** of August-the same day as Percy Jackson's! I'M MAGICAL! Also, I don't have a favorite song by any of those guys-so I'll say the name of the song that got me into them! Skater boy, for Avril Lavigne, Wake me Up When September Ends for Green Day, and Bring Me to Life/Wake Me Up Inside for Evanescence.**

The curtain came up on Clouddust and Jadeclaw, both of whom were singing, "So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames-"

"Girls, we have an audience!" Tansy yelled.

Both she cats whirled around, blushing-and they would have if they didn't have fur.

"Hi guys, pretend you didn't hear any of that! Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats, the slightly popular show!" Clouddust said a little too brightly.

Some cat in the audience yelled, "You guys aren't that popular!"

Pineblossom picked up the cat and literally threw him out the door. "So, if you don't like us, why in StarClan are you here?" she yelled.

Jadeclaw shook her head. "I will never know. Now, we have delayed him long enough-Welcome Tallstar!"

Tallstar walked over, holding on to a cane. "It's a pleasure to be here, with you."

Clouddust smiled winningly. "We're happy to have you! Also, why do you need a cane, I thought you were in StarClan?"

"Eh, I thought it would look cool. Now get on with this, I promised Jake I'd go hang out with him!"

Jadeclaw frowned. "But he's not in StarClan…Anyway, speaking of StarClan; do you ever get to talk to Finchkit?"

"Yes, I play with her a lot!" Tallstar rubbed his paws together, "Even when she makes me play dolls…wait, I shouldn't have said that-now no cat will let me live that down."

"Who else do you talk to?" Jadeclaw asked excitedly.

"Bluestar, Firestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf when we're not being written about, my parents and so many others…"

Clouddust snickered. "Also, we wanted to know, since your warrior name was Talltail, does that mean you lie a lot?"

Tallstar glared at her, and then began to smile. "I don't lie, but I will admit, that was clever."

"Thank you, I thought so too. Also, what's your favorite genre of music?" Clouddust reclined slightly.

"Classical," He replied wistfully, "It's so calming…"

"Oh, I have a good question! Do you regret choosing Onestar as a leader?" Jadeclaw leaned forward.

"Eh, I could've done better, but I could've done worse." He shrugged.

Onestar stormed onstage. "Hey, I was a better leader than Mudclaw! I was also an awesome warrior! At least give me that!"

Pineblossom picked him up by the scruff, and yelled, "HEAVE HO!" and threw him into a trash can that just magically appeared onstage.

Gruffly, she said, "Ask him that question I wanted to know-it will embarrass him."

The two hostesses giggled like to annoying peppy teenage girls and started whispering to each other. Tallstar frowned in confusion. Pineblossom leaned against the wall, grinning.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask!" Clouddust whisper-shouted. Louder, she said, "Sooo…whose you're secret crush?"

Tallstar flushed. The she cats in the audience giggled. The males rolled their eyes. "She cats," The muttered.

"Um...Well…I can't believe I'm saying this…Reena! Remember her? She was one of the visiting cats!"He bust out.

Some random ginger she cat ran onstage and hugged him. "I love you too, Tallstar!"

The audience sighed as he hugged her back. Even Pineblossom smiled.

**Eh, Tallstar does seem like the kind of cat who listens to classical music, am I right? Also, Reena is an actual character from "Tallstar's Revenge" for those of you who haven't read it…and I ship them! It's a minor ship though XD and please, submit at least one question. I won't update till I get one, which actually works better, so I have more time to work on other fanfictions and read others. DUN DUN DUN! But seriously folks…SUBMIT THE BLOODY QUESTIONS. Oh yeah, and next cat is Crookedstar, unless I already did him-then it's Lionblaze! :D Seriously, I'm starting to forget who I did and who I did not do. :( **


	17. Lionblaze the second!

**Hello folks! Thank you Libra, for giving me a question! That was very helpful of you. Here is some cake. *throws the cake* and thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! At least, I think you did. I can't remember. **

"Three…two…one…ACTION!" Tansy yelled.

Clouddust and Jadeclaw smiled. "Hello friends! Welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! Since we don't have anything stupid and funny to do, please welcome Lionblaze!"

One cat screamed, "WE LOVE YOU LIONBLAZE!"

The golden tom ran onstage, smiling and winking at the audience. "Hey everyone! I'm so glad you could have me today! It would be a shame to not have me in on this!"

Jadeclaw smirked. "Well, we plan on doing most of the cats, but we'll see. It depends on whether or not we get good reviews, and if we can think of any questions."

"That being said, let's start asking questions. If you could dye your fur any color, what color would it be?" Clouddust asked. "You have 30 seconds."

Lionblaze gasped. "Who doesn't like my golden fur? If I had to dye it though, I'd make it a rainbow."

Jadeclaw gave him a funny look. "Why a rainbow?"

Lionblaze smiled. "Well, it's too hard to pick!"

She rolled her eyes. "What are your favorite shoes?"

It was his turn to give her a funny look. "We're cats. We're not supposed to know what shoes are. Can I have a mouse pizza now?"

Some kit ran onstage and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you a hippie?"

"No…"

"Featherkit, get back here now, and let the nice hostesses do the asking!" A she cat raced onstage, picked up her daughter, threw the camera an embarrassed look, and ran off.

"Don't worry; I don't hurt kits and their moms!" Pineblossom yelled.

Clouddust grinned evilly. "Pick-Heathertail or Cinderheart."

"Cinderheart. Heathertail is such a b! #&amp;." He said casually.

"How dare you curse! Seize him!" Tansy yelled.

Heathertail wailed. "You meanie!"

The episode ends with Heathertail and Pineblossom chasing him around with a mega sized fly swatter and Lionblaze yelling, "I'm not a fly!"

**I'm starting high school soon, and I also have a lot going on right now, so if someone submitted one question per episode, they will seriously help me a lot. Same thing as last time-I won't update till I get one. But tthe next cat is...Heathertail.**


	18. heathertail

**It's liger here! Cookies for Embersky of ShadowClan and The Unromantic Libra! *tosses the cookies to them***

"Lights…camera…action," Tansy yelled. Nobody moved, just Clouddust and Jadeclaw texting.

She picked up a microphone. "I SAID 'ACTION' NOW GET OFF THE I-PAW!"

Jadeclaw jumped. "Oh hi welcome to Ask Warrior Cats and please welcome Heathertail!"

The previously mentioned tabby came onstage, grumbling.

Clouddust plastered a smile on her face. "Hi Heathertail, it's nice to see you!"

"Uh, nice to see you too." Heathertail sounded tired.

"So, we're going to ask a few questions, and then you might be able to go peacefully-just don't do anything stupid." Jadeclaw said cheerfully.

"Alright," Heathertail mumbled.

Clouddust read an index card, "This question came from Embersky of ShadowClan-Pick: Lionblaze, Breezepelt, or a handsome male OC."

"That's easy-the handsome male OC. Lionblaze broke my heart, and Breezepelt was kind of a jerk, plus he betrayed WindClan. Of course, if Crowfeather wasn't a dead beat dad, maybe he wouldn't have done that, but it's still no excuse. If Lionblaze had kept seeing me, I wouldn't hate him now." Heathertail rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I would pick the male OC too, if he wasn't a jerk. You won a date with him, by the way. His name is Darkfire, and he's actually not bad looking, but he's not exactly the nicest." Clouddust managed to sound cheerful.

"Darkfire? Seriously?" Heathertail sneered.

Jadeclaw picked up an index card. "This one is from The Unromantic Libra: did you actually like Lionblaze and were jealous of Cinderheart?"

"I used to-but now I hate his guts, and I was never jealous of Cinderheart. I actually feel sorry for her." Heathertail admitted.

"Lionblaze isn't that bad, he just wasn't meant for you. Anyway, do you wear contacts?" Clouddust blurted out.

"Wow, that's insensitive-and I DON'T WEAR CONTACTS!" Heathertail growled.

"Pineblossom, bring out the baloney detector!" Jadeclaw yelled.

Pineblossom came onstage with a piece of baloney with a hole poked through and examined Heathertail from head to toe. There was whirring sounds.

"A whole lot of baloney, here." She grunted.

"You lied, Heathertail! You will be punished! After the next few questions." Clouddust yelled.

"Well, this is actually the last question-pick: ThunderClan, or rogue?" Jadeclaw asked.

"Ugh, I guess ThunderClan, because they are the next best clan, after WindClan." Heathertail groaned.

"TRAITOR!" a bunch of WindClan cats yelled.

Pineblossom sang, "Now for my favorite part-punishment!" and started chasing Heathertail around with a fly swatter.

**Poor Heathertail…if I could feel emotions, I would feel sorry for her. So, the next cat is Firestar, and seriously, I need Firestar questions, because I can only think of the waffle one, and I have the PERFECT answer. Oh hey a pun hehe. So anyway, PM me or review, and I shall reward cookies and say where the question came from! Who, I mean.**


	19. Firestar

***Abandons attempt to look pretty and throws on sweats and hair into a messy bun* Hi guys! Today's ****victim ****interviewer is Firestar! It's amazing-I get a bazillion questions for him, but for other cats, almost nothing. XD Also, thank you to ThatOnespirit, warriorcatslover, The Unromantic Libra, Embersky of ShadowClan, and Blazethetomboy for the questions! You all get donuts. And I will say who the questions came from unless you don't want me to, just say, "Tell them this was from an anonymous cat." But otherwise, I will say who the questions came from.**

**DanTDM: Whoa, back up. First of all, there are tons of other Q&amp;A fics out there for many fandoms, so why are fussing about it now, and why are you fussing at me? My fic is not the first, nor will it be the last Q&amp;A. Second, I checked the publish dates, and Chriskratt99's fic was actually published almost a year after mine was, so I most certainly didn't copy her, and I highly doubt she copied me. Thank you for calling me an idiot.**

Jadeclaw skipped on stage. "Hi guys, welcome to Ask Warrior Cats! Clouddust couldn't be here today, she's-"

"HOLD IT! I AM HERE, HOW DARE YOU START WITHOUT ME?!" She screeched.  
"Hehe, um, please welcome Firestar!" Jadeclaw nervously tugged at the collar of her brand new light green blouse. Made by *insert famous designer*

Firestar waved at the crowd. "Thank you for having me on!"

"No problem! Now this is from the Unromantic Libra, why did you break the Warrior Code at every opportunity possible?" Clouddust asked.

He gaped. "What? I didn't break the code; I just bent it a little!"

"Embersky of ShadowClan wants to know who your favorite grand kit is." They asked. "These next few are from ThatOnespirit by the way."

"I don't-"

"1, Have you ever wanted to go back to your kittypet life?"

"No."

"2, Do you like cookies?"

"Yes-"

"3, Why you no like waffles?"

"They taste weird, and they remind me of fluffy chickens."

"4, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, or Cinderpelt?"

"What-no, Sandstorm, obviously-"

"5, Do you like Dustpelt more than when you were an apprentice?"

"Yes-"

"6, Do you disapprove of SquirrelxBramble?"

"Not anymore-"

"7, Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"8, Do you like hugs?"

"Depends-"

"9, Cherry or coconut?"

"Cherry."

"9, Apple or banana?"

"Apple-"

"I skipped question ten! I have two nine's."

"What the f-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"HECK NO! SANDSTORM WILL KILL ME!"

"Why do you constantly break the code?" Clouddust asked.

"YOU ALREADY ASKED ME THAT!"

"These next three are from warriorcatslover. Brambleclaw or Cinderpelt?" Jadeclaw asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Cinderpelt?"

"How dare you! I'm not your favorite apprentice now!" Bramblestar wailed.

"I thought they meant-"

Clouddust slapped her tail over his mouth. Pineblossom carried Bramblestar off the stage. Smitty Wormin Jaeger Man Jenson sang the alphabet. Wait, what?

"Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, or Yellowfang?" Clouddust asked.

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"No, answer the question."

"Spottedleaf."

"Squirrelflight or Leafpool?" Jadeclaw asked.

"Um…Squirrelpool?"

"These are from Blazethetomboy: Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, or a pretty OC named Dappleaf?" Clouddust inquired.

He rested his head in his paws. "And I thought I was going to have a peaceful after life. Sandstorm, it is."

"Onestar, Blackstar, or Mistystar?" Jadeclaw was smiling evilly.

"Yes."

They scowled. "You didn't answer the question! Also, why are you the Mary Sue of warriors?"

"I am not!"

"Sorry, we forgot, that's Lionblaze."

"Now, last question-WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BREAK THE CODE?!" Clouddust asked.

"YOU ALREADY ASKED ME THAT!"

**The next cat is Tigerstar. *sniffs* I can't believe this story has almost 70 reviews. THANK YOU! Everyone gets cookies now.**


End file.
